


Their Ordinary Swoon

by little Alex (litalex)



Category: A Charm of Magpies Series - K. J. Charles
Genre: M/M, PWP, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litalex/pseuds/little%20Alex
Summary: Stephen and Crane enjoying some morning sex
Relationships: Stephen Day/Lucien Vaudrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Their Ordinary Swoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamofhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofhope/gifts).



Stephen stretched out on the large bed, his bare skin brushing against the silk sheets. It wasn't much, but he actually liked these little touches of China that Crane brought with him, despite not wanting to go there in the end. The pattern woven into them was interesting, too, but he’d rather think about his lover, who was sleeping next to him, naked from the night before.

Well, who had actually just awoken next to him. Crane looked a bit groggy still, but his gaze was already focused on Stephen, and while some people might find the thought of Crane focusing on them intimidating, Stephen knew pretty much all of Crane’s weaknesses and also his utter devotion to Stephen.

It still took Stephen's breath away sometimes, how completely head over heels Crane was over him. But that only added to the impact of Crane’s eyes on Stephen, and he could just feel his cock hardening under that look.

No doubt Crane saw as well, given his smirk. “Like what you see, don’t you?” he asked, more or less rhetorically.

And although Stephen did not initiate sex very often, this time he responded by climbing on top of his lover and kissing him, hard and demanding. But instead of rolling the two of them over, like he usually did, Crane simply sprawled there and accepted the kiss as his due.

Stephen pulled back and just looked at his lover, wondering what was going on. He noted that his lover’s cock had indeed hardened, so that wasn’t the problem. After a second of indecision, Stephen moved back a little and extended his hand to grasp Crane’s cock lightly. After giving it a few strokes, Stephen bent down and kissed the head, and Crane’s cock firmed up even more.

His lips still almost on Crane’s cock, Stephen murmured, “What’s your pleasure, my lord?” The honorific usually came out only in the throes of passion, but Stephen was still aching for it from last night, and he knew how to use his words to his advantage as well.

Looking up, Stephen could see the Crane’s brows a little furrowed, no doubt thinking of new ways to making Stephen beg, like Crane always did. But, sharp amusement in his eyes, Crane merely said off-handedly, “Oh, I don’t know. What do you think?”

After all this time, Stephen thought he had a decent idea of what Crane wanted. Well, what both of them wanted. “Would you care to, um, have your way with me?” 

“Would I? Well.” Crane guided Stephen back up for a peck, then pressed his left hand to Stephen’s chest, where one of the magpies had moved to. "Stay," he commanded. After tweaking Stephen’s right nipple, Crane slowly stroked down, but when he was just about to reach Stephen’s cock, he pulled back and grasped Stephen’s right wrist instead.

Crane encircled Stephen’s wrist with his thumb and middle finger, fingertips just overlapping. “You know, I can just about hold your wrist completely.”

The thought of Crane holding his hands captive, like he had previously done using handcuffs, sent a jolt straight to Stephen’s cock. Then Crane released Stephen’s wrist and his hand finally went for Stephen’s cock, which twitched appreciatively.

The first stroke made Stephen sigh, with that wonderful pleasure already building. Crane was working in earnest now, and Stephen was just about to ask Crane to go slower because he didn't want it to be over this soon, when Crane stopped completely.

Stephen let out a groan.

With a glint in his eyes, Crane merely smiled and said, “You asked what my pleasure is, and right now, it is for you to sit on my cock and ride it until you come.”

Stephen could feel himself blushing slightly. Crane just…said things like that out loud and without shame, and Stephen almost admired that ability. He assumed Crane got over any embarrassment about sex in China, though from what he could garner, Crane had been quite unabashed in his youth, too.

Stephen glanced down at Crane’s cock and noted without surprise that it was now fully hard and pointing upward. Knowing that damned blush was still heating his cheeks, Stephen glanced around, looking for the small bottle of oil from last night.

Finally seeing it on the floor, Stephen got out of bed, retrieved it, and climbed back on. Still vaguely miffed at his lover, he opened it and poured some directly onto Crane’s cock before Crane could stop him.

Crane let out a small gasp as the cold oil dripped onto his cock, but otherwise said nothing. Even his smile was still in place. Stephen spread the oil all over Crane’s cock and poured some more onto his fingers.

Still blushing, Stephen reached back and slid his fingers, coated with oil, into his own hole. Though he enjoyed being fucked, the act of self-preparation was more awkward than pleasurable. But Crane had once mentioned that he found Stephen preparing himself quite arousing. "Do you like watching me, my lord?" he murmured as he moved his fingers.

"You know I do, witch."

He could still feel Crane’s eyes on him, though his lover’s expression had turned hungry. Enjoying that intent gaze on him, Stephen pulled out his fingers and moved up Crane’s body. With a hand on Crane’s hard cock, Stephen slowly, true to Crane’s words, sat down on it.

As he sank down, Stephen could feel Crane’s cock stretching him and huffed out a breath. But Crane was the one who moaned luxuriously when his cock was completely sheathed inside Stephen. "That's it, sweet boy. Make yourself come on my cock."

He grinned at Crane, enjoying how the tables had been turned. Usually, Stephen was the one who was so caught in pleasure that he’d be begging for Crane to give it to him, just a little harder.

Kneeling above Crane, Stephen moved up and down on his lover’s cock, which felt huge inside him. He reached his hand towards his own cock, wanting to feel it from both sides, but his hand was batted away and Crane’s larger hand grasped his cock before Stephen could touch it.

Ha, he knew Crane wouldn’t just sit there and watch. But as Stephen felt the callouses on Crane’s hand rough on his cock, especially on the head, he could only moan helplessly. He finally couldn’t handle it, doing all the work.

He decided to beg, shamelessly, “Please, my lord, please fuck me. I’d do anything, my lord. Please just fuck me.”

It was Crane’s turn to groan. And then Crane did what Stephen had been wanting him to do all along: he sat up to hold onto Stephen and rolled them over, with his cock still deep inside Stephen. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, they'll hear you screaming in South Bank."

After settling back down, Crane simply grinned at Stephen, a bit wolfishly, no doubt enjoying the sight of Stephen laid out before him. Like last night, Crane grabbed Stephen’s wrists, each with one of his own hands and, leaning forward, brought them above Stephen’s head. 

Crane shifted his right hand onto the junction of both of Stephen’s wrists and held them there almost painfully, though they both knew Stephen could fight Crane off if he truly wanted to. Nevertheless, Crane added, “I trust you can keep your magic to yourself even without the cuffs?” 

Without waiting for Stephen’s answer, Crane then began to fuck Stephen, hard, just how Stephen liked it. Although riding Crane was pleasurable enough, being fucked like this was what Stephen truly wanted. Soon enough, Stephen couldn’t help murmuring, “Yes, my lord. Please, my lord.” over and over again, sometimes interrupting himself with a choked, wordless cry.

Without his cock being touched, Stephen could feel his climax near and raised his head for a kiss. While still fucking him, Crane kissed Stephen harshly, his tongue plundering the depths of Stephen’s mouth.

As Stephen reached his crest, Crane stopped moving altogether, their mouths still connected, and sucked the cry of pleasure into silence. Stephen’s climax had apparently triggered Crane’s, and Stephen could feel Crane coming inside him in spurts.

Finally, Crane collapsed onto Stephen, his cock slipping out. Stephen watched in contentment as Crane pressed a kiss onto his chest, around where his heart was.

“All I have is yours, too,” Stephen said clearly, like reciting a vow.

Crane merely smiled and laid his head on the particular spot.

~~ finis ~~


End file.
